


What Do You Mean You’re Not Married?

by bracelitperson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel Watches Dean Winchester Sleep, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Ice Cream Parlors, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, M/M, Oblivious Jack Kline, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, based off a twitter prompt, roughly set in season 15, tiny bit of internalized homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracelitperson/pseuds/bracelitperson
Summary: Dean and Cas have been dating for a couple of months and finally decide to tell the family.
Relationships: Castiel & Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	What Do You Mean You’re Not Married?

Dean smiles nervously at Cas from his perch on the bed. Cas smiles back at him before sitting next to him, trench coat billowing around his waist on the memory foam. 

“It’s going to be fine, Dean. If you don’t want to do this-“

“No, no, I want too. I’m just...” Dean pauses for a bit, not sure of what to say. But Cas wraps his hand around Dean’s and Dean remembers why he wanted to do this in the first place. 

“Nothing. I’m just nervous. It’ll be fine, I know it, Angel.” 

Cas gives him a reassuring smile and a quick kiss before pulling him up and out of the room. Dean breathes in.  _ Dinner, then confessing to your family you’ve been in a gay relationship with an angel for 2 months. _

It started after their big fight, when Rowena died. He realizes he never even told Cas he loved him. And he does love him, so much. 

When Cas came waltzing into the map room, smiling at Dean like he hadn’t just broke his heart and asks Dean how he’s doing he just confesses all of it. The ‘I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition’, the millions of fleeting touches, the way Cas had saved him, chose him, every time, the way Dean had felt empty because Cas was gone, the fucking mixtape, the unsaid tension and I love yous, and every goddamn thing in between that’s happened and been happening for the past 11 years. They kissed against the map table. Then they kissed some more. 

He’d never seen Cas smile like that. He’d never smiled like that. His cheeks burned by the time they fell asleep against each other, sprawled out half-naked on the map table. They decided to not say anything straight away. 

More for Dean’s sake, but Cas didn’t mind. He had waited longer just to hold Dean in his arms. He could wait on Dean to be ready to tell the family.

It had been eating away at Dean for a while. He knows Cas deserves better, but Cas made it profoundly clear that he wanted Dean. So the hunter figures he owes the angel that much. He doesn’t know why it makes him so nervous. It’s not like Sam or Jack would ever hate them for it.

But he knows what his father would say and what was etched into his brain since he was a kid. _Be a man and a man isn’t supposed to like other men._ But Dean always has and he’s tired of having to push it down. It got better after his father died. He still did when he was alive, but it made him feel like a piece of shit even when he glanced at another man. But he’s tired of living for John Winchester. It’s about time he lived for Dean. 

Dean and Cas make dinner, hamburgers and fries that Cas had some recipe for, while Sam and Jack hover, laughing and sneak eating food when the couple wasn’t looking. 

When they finally sit down, Sam and Jack on one end and Dean and Cas on the other, they start eating. They laugh over shared stories of their day, which weren’t very eventful, which for once Dean’s thankful for. Dean barely eats anything from the nervousness. 

Cas almost says something, but he just puts a hand on Dean’s thigh under the table. Dean smiles at him appreciatively and nibbles on a fry. Sam starts making that concerned puppy face around his half-eaten burger. 

“Dean, you’re barely eating. Are you okay?” 

Dean snaps his head up and gives his brother a small smile. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, just, uh...”

Cas squeezes his leg comfortingly. He gives the angel a quick glance, bright blue eyes burned into his brain from how much he thinks about them. He still melts when he sees them. 

“Me and Cas have something to tell you guys.” 

“Okay, what’s up?” Dean breathes in slowly and looks at the table, leg jumping up and down lightly. 

“Cas and me,” Cas looks at him and Dean picks up his face to look at him. He turns towards his brother and adoptive son, hand braced against Cas’ under the table. He brings their hands up.

“Are together. We have been for like 2 months.” Sam raises his eyebrows in amusement and surprise. Jack tilts his head, angel style.

“Finally! I have some people to call and money to collect.” Sam supplies before looking very smug. Dean rolls his eyes.

“Have you guys not been together this whole  time?” They all turn to look at Jack. Sam starts laughing. 

“No, we have not.” 

“But, you have been. Ever since I was born, I’ve known you two were together. Romantically, right?” 

“We got together right before you came back.”

Jack shakes his head.

“Dean was mean until you came back, then he was bubbly and happy, couldn’t stop smiling, remember?” Dean feels his face heat up a little. 

“Are you guys not married?”

Sam is almost on the floor, wheezing, tears streaming down his face that are mazing through the patchy scruff he calls a beard. Dean rolls his eyes and shakes his head at the nephlim. 

“No, we aren’t Jack. I couldn’t see why you would think that.” 

Dean didn’t know if he meant to be sarcastic or serious about that. He didn’t think they made it that noticeable, but Sam does fall onto the floor, big thud from his gigantic body, laughing loudly. Cas looks at him like he’s stupid and Dean gives him the Winchester bitch face.

“Okay, maybe we didn’t do a good job hiding it. But we weren’t even together when you were born, Cas was, uh...” Dean grimaced, but Cas gave him a small smile. 

“I just assumed you were married. You always do that staring thing.”

“What staring thing?” Cas looks at him again and he forgets what he just said. The trench coat always accented his eyes. Dean’s not sure how tan can accent blue, but Cas pulls it off. 

“That! That right there.” Jack shouts, pointing at them. Dean snaps out of it and shakes his head. 

“What? We don’t even do it that often.” Sam stops laughing suddenly and gives Dean the most appalled face he’s ever seen.

“Not that often? Do you know how many years I’ve had to awkwardly stand there while two stared each other down? Too many. Congratulations on finally getting together, but you can never tell me I haven’t had to endure you two like a married couple for years.” 

Jack nods quickly. Dean rolls his eyes from the dramatics, but he supposes he should cut his brother some slack. But Sam never had to be on the other side of that blue steeled gaze. Dean doesn’t know how he ever kept himself in check.

“Well, we aren’t married, but we are in a monogamous relationship,” Cas says in a very sure tone and Dean squeezes his hand before letting go. 

“Well, we should celebrate!” Sam says in a very cheery tone behind his french fry. 

“Can we get ice cream?” Jack pipes up. Cas gives him a fond smile and glances at Dean for confirmation. Dean rolls his eyes and nods. 

“Sure, Jack.” Jack smiles wide and hops up. 

“I’ll go grab my jacket!” 

They go to a local ice cream shop in town, which is 80s themed for some reason, and sit in one of the neon booths. Jack orders about eight different types of ice cream and they all share it, passing it around the table and taste testing each one. 

Dean licks ice cream off Cas’ nose. Sam fake gags behind his spoon. 

Jack tries them all and ends up liking strawberry with sprinkles the best. They leave five minutes before closing, Jack hopped up on all the sugar and circling Sam while they have a conversation on the best ice cream flavors. 

Cas grabs Dean’s hand and it takes a second for Dean to relax into. Dean doesn’t think he could be happier. He tries not to think of his father or what he would say, so he doesn’t, just squeezes Cas’ hand.

Jack crashes in the car, slumped in the backseat on Cas’ shoulder. They all follow him to bed, tuck him in and tell him goodnight. Sam wishes them goodnight and tells them not to be too loud. 

Dean hits him on the shoulder and Sam runs off to his room, not before shooting his brother a wink and a thumbs up. Cas grabs his arm and walks them to Dean’s room, shutting the door behind them as Dean collapses into the memory foam. 

“See? It turned out fine, huh?” Dean looks away from the ceiling to Cas and he smiles. 

“Yeah, it was. I’m not sure why I thought...” He trails off, knowing why. Cas makes a sound and climbs next to Dean on the bed, throwing his trench coat and suit jacket off to the side. 

“Thought that was my job,” Dean says behind a yawn, wrapping an arm around the angel as he lays his head on the hunter’s chest. 

“Maybe later.” Dean smiles at the thought. 

“Is that a promise?” He kisses Cas’ hair. 

“Sure, Dean. It’s a promise.” Dean makes a happy noise in the back of his throat as he snuggles into Cas. 

“Night, Angel.” 

“Good night, Dean.” 

“Love you.” Cas feels himself smile wide. Dean doesn’t say it very often, usually only in dire situations or right before he falls asleep, half-conscious and unconscious. 

“I know.” Dean chuckles and Cas feels it vibrate through him. 

“You’re a dick.” Cas laughs quietly and kisses Dean’s throat. 

“I love you, too, Dean.” Dean hums in response, squeezes the angel’s shoulder with the hand wrapped around him. Dean falls asleep against Cas and he watches him for a while. 

Cas loves the way he looks when he sleeps, all peaceful and happy. He sets his hand on Dean’s chest, head balanced on top of it and just watches. Dean wakes up during the night and catches Cas watching him. He’s gotten used to it by now.

“Aren’t you tired?” 

“Only a little.” 

“Come on.” Dean slips off his jeans and flannel. He starts unbuttoning Cas’ pants and shirt. 

“Why do you wear so much?” He whines as he unties the angel’s tie and chucks it onto the floor. He drags them up and under the covers, curls into Cas’ side.

Cas wraps his arms around him, intertwines their fingers. He kisses Dean’s forehead, because he can. 

“Sweet dreams,” Cas whispers it against the hunter’s brown hair.

“Always do when you’re next to me.” Cas melts against the memory foam. 


End file.
